Dark Prince
by Serena530
Summary: The Dark Kingdom kidnapped Tuxedo Mask. They tried to turn him to their side, tried to turn him against Sailor Moon, but they accomplished something else. They have no idea what they've done.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Dark Prince**

A long lean body wearing black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt, black suspenders, and black dress shoes lay on a raised platform with energy so black it had a purple ting to it flowing around his body. The young man had short jet black hair, and his features were relaxed in unconsciousness.

Suddenly the dark energy condensed before it exploded outward and away from his body. Once the wave of energy dissipated a man and a woman approached and stood next to the platform to look down on the young man.

"Awaken Tuxedo Mask." The woman practically commanded.

A few tense silent moments passed before his eyes twitched and opened. Red orbs greeted his watchers as he looked around then blinked before he slowly sat up. He looked between the two of them with his blank red eyes waiting to see what would happen.

The woman had very long red hair and wore a purple gown. The man had long white hair pass his shoulders and wore a light gray uniform with matching cape with a white lining. As he continued to gaze blankly at them the man looked on in wary caution but the woman smiled in a way that was more pleased than welcoming.

"I am Beryl, your Queen." She said confidently. "And this is my general Malachite." She added as she gestured slightly toward the man at her side.

The young red eyed man blinked slowly at them before focusing on the woman.

"You called me Tuxedo Mask." He said, feeling as though he needed to say something.

"Yes. You have been using that name to disguise your real identity. You are Prince Darien. My fiancé." She explained. "You were injured by our enemy the Sailor Scouts and spent the last few days healing. Stay here and rest. Regain your strength and baring."

He nodded slowly and lay back down as he watched Beryl and Malachite walk away and leave the large cavern like room entirely. He stared at the doorway they had exited for a full minute before he looked toward the ceiling. He blinked his eyes and they turned a deep gold before his body glowed with a soft golden light. The glow faded after a few moments and he blinked the gold away from his eyes to leave a deep blue color.

 _Prince Darien_. He huffed in amusement. _Perhaps she has forgotten exactly who I am, or maybe she does not remember. In either case she was half right._ He thought as his eyes flashed gold briefly.

He remembered exactly who the self-proclaimed Queen Beryl was as well as Malachite. As soon as he laid eyes on his former general he knew the man was a lost cause. There was no point in speaking to him or trying to save him.

Despite Beryl's obvious belief he remembered exactly what had happened to him. From the attack he had taken to being captured and losing consciousness. What he didn't remember was arriving in his current place of occupation and being healed.

What he understood was that his body had been healed with dark energy that was either meant to suppress his memories or change them altogether. He knew that what actually happened was his awakening.

Turned out he wasn't just reincarnated; he'd been _sealed_ and reincarnated. He was Tuxedo Mask, and he was a prince, but he was _not_ Prince Darien.

 _I remember my entire life as Darien. His hardships, dreams and desires, but I am Prince Endymion and I have desires as well_. He thought determinedly. _Luckily_ all _of my desires coincide, so I have no conflicts of interest with myself_.

Darien, newly awakened Prince Endymion, would let Beryl and Malachite and any others believe their efforts had worked; for a short time. Just long enough to learn their plans, and then he was leaving.

He had a princess to awaken.

 **~DP~**

He stood in the shadow of an alley across the street watching her as she slowly walked with her friends. He had been watching his princess all day. From the time she left her home in the morning to that very moment.

He'd left the Dark Kingdom's base early that morning, easily ditching Malachite who had been following him around since he decided to leave the dark room he had woken up in. His former guardian obviously didn't trust him, but he didn't care and it certainly hadn't stopped him from leaving.

Before he left he had taken the time to walk around what he learned was surprisingly a castle in the North Pole. It was a bit unnerving to be surrounded by enemies, but he kept calm and acted like it didn't bother him. And when some tried to test that he dispatched them quickly, making it clear he had no problem killing them if they got in his way.

Beyond those pesky moments he learned that Beryl wanted his princess' silver crystal and to learn who Sailor Moon really was. She planned to use him to get the crystal while Malachite was to focus on finding out Sailor Moon's identity.

He'd left soon after that. He had the information he needed and decided he had better things to do. He had no doubt that they were looking for him; most likely trying to find him by using the nonexistent connection the dark energy used to heal him was to make. He'd expelled that dark energy from his body the moment they left him alone.

He had then returned to his apartment, showered, and changed before he left to find his princess. It had been an easy process to accomplish with his powers, and he had watched her avidly, following her every move. From her sluggish walk to school, to her barely there performance in gym class, to her present teary eyed trek.

It was clear she was incredibly unhappy with his capture as that was the only thing that had happened recently that could have upset her so much.

 _Do they know?_ He wondered as he eyed the four girls with her. _Did she tell them exactly who I am or do they believe it is just Tuxedo Mask she is grieving for?_

Endymion easily recognized her friends as her Guardians. His eyes focused on the ebony haired girl. He remembered her, _Raye_ ; _Mars_ , and the fact that she had feelings for his reincarnation. Darien hadn't liked her, and had only taken her on outings because he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings by outright rejecting her.

He on the other hand could care less about her feelings, and would have no problem setting her straight. His heart belonged to his princess. Had practically from the moment he first set eyes on her back when he caught her spying on him.

Even now he knew his reaction to her hadn't been what it should have been. Catching someone on royal grounds, man or woman, should have had him acting first and asking questions later. But instead he had calmly approached, feeling as if he knew her.

Perhaps despite the prohibition of relationships between their planets they were supposed to meet. He certainly thought so.

He followed the group to an arcade, recognizing it as the place his best friend, Andrew, worked.

 _I need to tell him my secret since he will more than likely notice a difference in my personality and most assuredly my speech_. He thought idly as he leaned against a building, out of the way of travelers.

 _However, that course of action will have to wait for another time_. He decided. _Right now my focus is my princess_.

He very much wanted to speak to her. Right now. Despite having recently been awakened, he felt like he hadn't seen his princess in forever, and didn't want to wait.

Unfortunately he doubted her Guardians would believe he had escaped their enemy so easily. Of course he had, simply walking away as if he had every right; which he had. Then again, the matter would be much simpler if his princess hadn't told them his true identity. Unfortunately he had no way of knowing one way or the other.

 _I care not what they think_. Endymion decided as he narrowed his eyes. _I want my princess. She is mine. She belongs to me, I want her, and I will have her._ He thought darkly, his eyes flashing gold in determination.

 **~DP~**

Serena walked out of the arcade and slowly began to head down the street. She didn't know what she was thinking going in there. It had been nothing but foolishness. The whole place reminded her of Darien, and she just had to get out. The girls had wanted to leave with her but she told them to stay and enjoy themselves; she was just going to head home.

As she walked her eyes teared up. She missed him. It had only been a few days, but it was a few days too many.

Part of her was surprised that she felt so strongly. Less than a week ago the sight of him would have irritated her, but that was before everything had changed.

She had learned he was the same Tuxedo Mask she had been crushing on for months, that she was the Moon Princess they had all been searching for, and that he was also the Earth Prince. Prince Endymion. The man she had loved in her previous life.

He was the same Darien that irritated her but once she remembered her past life with him as Endymion her feelings had changed. It couldn't be helped. Despite irritating her she still thought of him as a friend. As Tuxedo Mask he made her sigh and her heart race, and as Endymion she remembered the intense love she felt for him.

As a result she found herself loving him. She didn't know if she was in love but she suspected that she was with how much his absence pained her.

Not only did she miss him, she was worried about him. He had been wounded so badly that she was sure he was going to die. She didn't know if she was exaggerating because of how she felt but that's what she thought. Now she didn't know if he was dead or alive, and the uncertainty was slowly driving her mad.

Serena changed her path and headed to the park. She didn't want to go home and have to face her mother since she couldn't explain why she was so sad.

 _It's bad enough having to face Raye_. She thought morosely.

She hadn't forgotten Raye's feelings for Darien. She hadn't been blind to the looks she had been giving her, and that was another reason she left the arcade. She hadn't wanted to deal with it.

Raye was probably confused at her level of sadness and upset at the implications. Once it was understood that Darien was Tuxedo Mask Raye probably had understood since it had been obvious how she felt about the masked man, but even she knew she was reacting beyond the level of someone who only had a crush.

 _But she doesn't know he's also Endymion_. She thought as she entered the park. _She doesn't know what he means to me and I can't explain it. I don't_ want _to explain it_.

It didn't help that she had no idea if she meant anything to him. The Dark Kingdom had deprived them of the opportunity to talk about the revelations. She remembered her past and he remembered his past, and that was where they stood. The fact that he had been dating Raye was another fact against him feeling anything for her.

 _Just because we remembered doesn't mean anything was going to happen. We were in love in the past, but that has nothing to do with the present. It just means that if he's alive and ever gets away then Raye will be dating a prince_. She thought reasonably, but gasped and brought a hand up to her chest as her heart skipped a beat.

Serena sank down on a black wrought iron bench beside the path she had been walking on as pain shot through her chest. Her eyes watered and she closed them, releasing her tears.

Reasonable or not she was very unhappy with the thought of them dating. If she hadn't remembered then there would be no problem, but she did remember and that made all the difference.

As she breathed through her pain she remembered the times he had teased her and joked with her at the arcade, the times he had whisked her to safety during fights, and the many occasions they danced and spoke together in the past.

Her last sight of him in both the past and the present he had been very badly injured.

 _What am I going to do? If he's dead then I've lost him again, and if he's alive and gets away from the Dark Kingdom then he'll be with Raye and I've still lost him. This time before we even had a chance_. She thought sadly as her tears came faster.

Serena opened her eyes and froze as she blinked in shock and surprise at what she was seeing. There, standing in the path in front of her, was Darien. He was dressed in all black. Black pants, black button up shirt, black shoes, and a black trench coat. It all went very nicely with his hair, and brought out his blue eyes yet made them seem darker at the same time.

 _Oh, yummy_. Was her first thought, but then her mind caught up to her. _He's alive! And he doesn't look hurt. But how did he get here?_ Why _is he here, and how did he find me?_

"Darien?" She said, wondering for a moment if her eyes were playing tricks on her and was just imagining him.

"Serena." He said in greeting as he stepped forward. He lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her head back. "No more tears." He said as he gently wiped them away.

"Come." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"How...?" She said slowly as she stepped toward him, her free hand still clutching her forgotten bag.

Her heart raced as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She was surrounded by a warm golden light, and next thing she knew she was standing in a clean spacious living room.

"What? Where?" Serena said in confusion as she looked around before she looked back to Darien. His eyes were gold and as he blinked the color faded away to leave his blue eyes.

She frowned and stepped back, suddenly worried about her situation. She had worried about him being dead, feeling nothing for her and being with Raye, but it had never occurred to her to wonder what the Dark Kingdom would do to him while they had him.

 _Did he escape or was he sent after me?_ She wondered as she shifted uneasily and stared at him suspiciously.

"What troubles you?" Endymion asked quietly. He could easily see his princess was suddenly uncomfortable in his presence.

"Are you really Darien?" Serena asked and blinked in surprise. Her instincts must be better than she thought because that wasn't what she was going to ask. Still, now that the question was out there she realized that she wasn't sure he was Darien.

She had never seen him wear so much black. The only time she had seen him wear anything close to that much was when he was Tuxedo Mask. The only time he had ever held her was when he was saving her as Tuxedo Mask, and she had never seen him use any power that was gold.

"No." He answered honestly and watched her take an alarmed step back. "I am Endymion." He added and watched her blink.

"But then that...that means you're Darien." Serena said, confused, and watched him shake his head.

"No." He said again as he calmly removed his coat and tossed it over a nearby chair. "I remember his entire life, probably in better detail then he did, but I am not him." He said as he stepped forward and took her school bag. He placed it in the chair with his coat and turned back to her.

"You remember you are the princess of the Moon, but you are still Serena." He stated clearly. "As an unexpected result of the Dark Kingdom's effort to heal me I was awakened. It only took me moments to understand that while I was reincarnation as Darien, I as Prince Endymion, was sealed."

"Do you understand?" He asked, and watched her nod slowly.

"So...Darien is gone?" Serena asked just to be sure.

"For all intents and purposes, yes." Endymion answered. "I retain all of his memories, and because of that I fully understand my planet as it is now. He had aspirations of being a doctor, and I fully intend to continue on in his stead. It is something I wished to do but was unable. After all, the prince of the Earth could not be a healer."

"He was also fully committed to fighting at your side and protecting you. Needless to say there is no doubt that will continue. His personality even had some aspects of mine, which is understandable since he was my reincarnation, but Darien as you knew him is no more." He explained firmly.

Serena released a shuttered sigh as she processed all she had learned. She wasn't as dense as her friends believed she was. She understood she was speaking to Endymion, and that Darien was gone. His manner of dress, his speech, and his actions were enough to convince her.

She spent the last few days worried about whether he was alive or not, and now she no longer had to worry about that. He was very much alive and appeared healthy. He was different but he was still the man she had feelings for. Now she needed to know what he felt for her.

"Well, what happens now?" She asked.

"Now I fulfill my desires. I want my princess. I want my Serenity." Endymion said, his eyes flashing gold in his determination.

"But, but that means I'll be like Darien. I'll be gone." Serena said fearfully.

"That is true. I will not lie to you." He said. "Like me Serenity will remember all of your life. Everything that you have learned and experienced. Everything that makes you Serena, she will recall. She will adapt to this time and this Earth just as I have."

"So I am not enough?" She asked sadly as she looked down, but Endymion stepped forward and lifted her face in his hands.

"It is not that. Do not forget I have all of Darien's memories. He liked you as Serena, and enjoyed all of your interactions. You were a breath of fresh air, and unlike any girl he had ever met. As Sailor Moon he was attracted to you, just as you were to him. And just as you remembered your past as Serenity he remembered his past, my life, and remembered his love for you." He explained.

"I remember it all, but more importantly I _fee_ _l_ it all." He assured her. "However, there _is_ a difference. You remember your life as Serenity, but this life takes precedence. Right now you know of your experiences with Darien easily, but you must think back to remember anything of me. I am the opposite. I know of Serenity, but must think of experiences with you."

"I cannot give you back Darien, but you can give me Serenity. You can make it so we understand each other better, relate to one another better." He said as he caressed her face.

"What about Raye? He was dating her." Serena said quietly.

"He was not. He did not wish to hurt her feelings with an instant rejection. Most likely because she was one of your friends. That is the only reason for the outings he took her on." Endymion countered.

"I am a selfish man. I care not for her feelings, and will have absolutely no problem rejecting her. The only woman's feelings I care for are yours. You are my focus; you are my desire." He added.

Serena closed her eyes and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She sighed as she felt him do the same with a firm grip. She had a choice to make. She could either deny him and stay herself, or she could give in and become her past self.

Endymion had just made it clear that he felt for her as she did for him, so he would have no problem being with her if she decided to stay herself. But he was right. There was a difference.

She remembered her past as Serenity, but it was not every detail or even every event. It was just the main events in her life; the important ones. It was those missing things that would get in the way of their relationship. Another difference was that he was royal, and he clearly held himself that way. She remembered being royal but she wasn't in this life and couldn't even pretend.

 _In that sense Serenity would be able to relate to him_. She thought softly, and then a thought came to her.

"You're still Tuxedo Mask right? You can still be him?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Yes." Endymion answered. "I can still become Tuxedo Mask. If anything I will be a better fighter and protector because I now have my royal training."

"So she would be able to continue being Sailor Moon?" She asked.

"Yes. That is a part of what I meant when I said she would adapt. Because you are warrior she will be a warrior." He said.

"So maybe she'll become a blend of the two of us and I won't be gone entirely." She said optimistically.

"It is entirely possible that Darien is still here inside, but because I am the dominate personality I am the one in control. There is simply no way to tell." Endymion said thoughtfully.

Serena nodded and thought over everything again. She was going to do it. Technically speaking she and Serenity were the same person. The only thing that would be different was Serenity's personality coming forward and hers sinking inside.

 _Besides, the girls are Guardian Scouts of the Moon Princess and it would make sense for said princess to be here. She'll still be a scout and have all my memories, so she'll be even better than she was in the past. She, we, will be a warrior princess with our prince at our side_. She thought positively.

"Okay. I'll do this, but I want something first." She said as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Anything my princess." He said sincerely.

"I want a kiss. A kiss for just me, Serena." She said.

"As you wish." Endymion said before he brought his lips to hers.

He wrapped one arm around her back and placed his free hand on the back of her head. He pressed his lips to hers firmly before he tilted his head slightly and pressed his tongue to her lips. She gasped slightly, parting her lips, and he slipped his tongue inside and explored her warm mouth.

Serena moaned as she clung to him, thoroughly enjoying her first kiss. It was hot, intense, and full of passion. Just what she had always imagined and hoped it would be.

Endymion groaned into his princess' mouth and began to slowly guide her back. He stopped when they reached the couch and he lifted her to sit on the back. He rubbed up and down her sides before he reached further down and slipped his hands beneath her skirt.

 _So soft and smooth. Just as I remember_. He thought as he moved his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin.

He was reminded all over again that although he had tasted his princess' lips, and felt her soft skin, he had never experienced her love. They had been denied that chance before the end had come.

He gripped one of her thighs and pressed closer to her feeling the heat of her budding desire through his pants despite their thickness. He groaned again and held her tighter as her slender arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Now Endymion. Do it now." Serena said softly into his ear. She didn't want to change her mind, and even in her innocence she knew where their actions were headed and thought it should be her royal self to experience it.

Endymion's eyes snapped open, glowing a bright gold, and he pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Thank you my princess. My Serena." He said before he brought his lips to hers in another kiss.

Serena noticed that the kiss was just as intense as the others, but that her body was beginning to become warm, deliciously warm. She moaned softly and began to feel light, so light that she thought she must be floating.

Floating away with the constant feel of her prince's lips to keep her company.

 **~DP~**

Endymion pulled back when he felt his princess' body go lax, and lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He lay her on the bed and sat next to her, gazing at her face intently.

He loved her all the more for her decision. He knew it had to be hard. She was essentially giving up her existence. Like Darien she was gone, but just like him she wasn't completely gone. After their talk he really did think his reincarnation was still there and a part of him. So Serena would be a part of Serenity.

Regardless of their reincarnations being part of them they were still going to be undeniably different. Just as Serena saw the difference in him others would see it in them. The Guardian Scouts would be easy to deal with. They would tell them it was a result of remembering their past. Their friends and her family were another matter but they would deal with it together.

A soft sigh escaped his princess and he placed a hand on the bed on her far side and leaned over her.

"Serenity." Endymion said. "Wake my love."

Her eyelids twitched before they slowly opened. She blinked up at him before she looked around then returned her gaze to him.

"Endymion." She breathed as she stretched and sat up. "I remember everything. My reincarnation was brave."

"She still is. She is a part of you, which means you are brave as well." He said with a smile.

"I also remember the kiss you gave her, and every other touch afterward." Serenity said as she lifted her hand to caress his face. "I certainly feel brave enough to venture onward."

Endymion grinned and brought his lips to hers without a word.

The couple wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss went on and on. They were there with each other but they felt like they had not seen each other in ages, and their actions matched the desperation of their feelings.

Endymion pulled away and stood. He removed his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt. Serenity blushed but followed his lead. She removed the golden broach on the bow of her top and set it on the nightstand before she pulled her uniform top off over her head. By the time she had freed her hair her prince was down to his underwear.

As she tossed her top aside with his clothes he removed her shoes and socks. He then helped her kneel and she unzipped her skirt and he helped her out of it before adding it to the clothes pile on the floor.

The royals sank back on the bed locked in a passionate kiss, their hands roaming each other's bodies, and their legs entwined. Their nearly naked bodies keeping each other warm as their passion heated them from the inside out.

Endymion moved his tongue firmly around his loves mouth as he rolled and ground his hips against hers. His hand slid along the smooth skin of her side until it grasped a cloth covered breast. He squeezed the flesh and broke the kiss, giving them a chance to catch their breath just as his Serenity arched her back, pressing up against him with a soft breathy moan.

He pressed his face against hers, their breath puffing out and mixing together, as he pushed his hips down against hers and squeezed her breast. His tongue flicked against her lips before he captured them once again in a heated kiss.

He wanted to take his time and go slow for the sake of his princess since he knew she had been untouched, and her reincarnation was untouched considering her age, but that fact only set his blood on fire and drove him wild.

He was selfish and despite what he wanted to do for the sake of Serenity, he also wanted to satisfy his desire. He wanted to possess her body, dominate her, demonstrate his power, and sate his lust.

He wanted her badly!

He paused his actions, panting against his loves neck, and trembled from the effort of holding himself back. Serenity tightened her hold on him and arched her back, pushing up against him in what he instinctively knew was a move to get him moving again.

Endymion groaned and decided not to hold himself back. His princess loved him as he was and she would want all of him even if his intensity surprised her.

 _Besides, she may be untouched and my reincarnation was the same, but I am not_. He thought quietly.

He had known women before she came into his life, and considered himself a passionate lover. And that was _before_ he met her. He imagined now that he was in love that passion would be intensified.

He just hoped it didn't scare her.

He sat up, pulling her with him, and reached behind her to open her brassiere. His reincarnation had never done the action but they were both intelligent men and he easily figured out how it was done.

He pulled it off her and tossed it aside with the rest of their clothes before he moved back, pulling her panties down her legs as he moved further away from her. He removed them as he slid off the bed and dropped them before he removed his own underwear and climbed back on the bed.

 _Beautiful_. He thought softly as he gazed at her naked body lying prone on his bed. Her long hair lay trapped beneath her, trailing along the bed, as she looked at him with loving blue eyes.

He had never seen his princess naked before, only her arms and the glimpse of the top of her breasts that showed from her gown. Even seeing her legs in her skirt earlier was heart pounding though he hadn't shown it. The fact that her body was younger meant little; his own body was younger and she didn't seem to care.

"Come my Endymion." Serenity quietly beckoned as she held out her arms to him.

Endymion wasted no time and went to his princess, covering her body with his as his lips met hers. Her slender arms went around his neck and shoulders, and he shifted between her thighs and groaned at the heat he found there.

He moved his hand to her thigh and gripped the mass of muscle as he rubbed himself against her inviting heat. She flexed the leg he held and soon he felt the pad of her small foot sliding up his leg. He moaned and shifted his hips before he plunged into his princess' entrance.

Serenity cried out at his abrupt entry, breaking their kiss as sharp pain shot through her with his every thrust.

He easily tapped into his power, his body shining gold, and healed her aching core, taking away her pain as his hips thrust hard and fast. He pulled the leg he gripped up and moved it over his back, and moaned and tilted his head back as she wrapped her other leg around him as well. The movement allowing him to slide deeper inside her snug body, enhancing his pleasure.

This is what he had been wanting. Finally he was experiencing the pleasure of his princess' body, feeling the physical representation of her love, and he was enjoying every pleasurable moment of it.

Her cry of pain had quickly turned to sweet sounds of pleasure. He had always wanted to know how she sounded in the throes of pleasure, wanted to hear more, but he wanted to feel her lips more so he brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

Endymion slid his hand to her hip and held her down to the bed just as she tried to move her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, messaging his scalp with the pads of her fingertips, as she tightened her legs around him.

The combination of hard and soft actions from her only heightened his arousal and increased his already quick pace. His princess made a sound between a moan and a whimper and arched her back. He moved his hand from her hip and slipped his arm around her arched back, holding her soft body to him as he broke their kiss and moved his lips along her cheek to her neck.

Suddenly his Serenity tensed, her inner walls squeezing him, and cried out in a clear sound of bliss that had his ears twitching for more. He panted against her neck and thrust his hips harder ringing a scream from her throat as she gripped his hair tightly between her fingers.

He groaned deeply and squeezed his eyes shut as his own pleasure began to take over. He continued to thrust his hips hard and furious, dragging out and prolonging both of their releases to the point his princess could not seem to stop screaming.

 _Yes. Yes._ He thought as he moaned, loving the sound of the woman he loved voicing her pleasure and clinging to him as if he were the only thing keep her from falling. His ego soaring to new heights.

He moved his other hand to grip her shoulder from behind, clinging to her in his own way as his body tensed and his hips jerked out his release. He panted as his body shuddered and listened as his princess' screams gave way to whimpers.

They eventually relaxed, panting and huffing as little tingles of pleasure continued to work their way through their bodies. Endymion sat up and gazed down at his princess with hooded eyes, not in the least interested in removing himself from the snug warmth of her body.

"Are you well my love?" He asked and watched her slowly open her eyes.

"Oh absolutely." Serenity said softly, her tone completely pleased as she stroked his shoulders.

"Good." He said with a slight satisfied nod.

"What shall we do now?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into as they gazed at each other.

"Now we should deal with Beryl and the Dark Kingdom before they become more of a problem then they already are." Endymion said. "But first why do we not enjoy ourselves some more?"

"Yes." Serenity agreed as she tightened her legs around him. "We will have enough to do soon enough and should use this time wisely."

Endymion grinned before he dipped his head down and brought his lips to hers, determined to bring back the pleasure they had experienced earlier and more.


End file.
